


Accolades

by amtrak12



Series: Misc Ghostbusters Drabbles [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the smallest accolades they notice most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accolades

It's the smallest accolades they notice most.

The toddler holding a sign. The grinning students wearing homemade (non-functional) proton packs. The wide-eyed, gaping little girl forgetting to breathe when she sees them.

Thank you, they say. We love you.

My heroes.

Thank you.

The gaping girl hands them a present. Four friendship bracelets sporting a ghost charm. A thank you for the validation and acceptance they’ve given her, of the child she is, of the adult she will become.

But she's already given them something bigger: validation and acceptance of the adults they've become, of the children they once were.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm experimenting with drabbles, the exactly 100 words drabbles. It's both harder and easier than I expected if that makes sense o_O
> 
> I'm on tumblr @ amtrak12


End file.
